


lighting a fire

by captaincastello



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: "You still in those clothes?""Would you rather I wasn't inany?"(Or, the first sexy-times of many)





	lighting a fire

**Author's Note:**

> my first HankCon smut!! please be kind ;v;
> 
> also set a few days after [ something more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093305), but both works stand alone and can be read separately :)

Connor has been in this living room countless times, sat on this sofa for dozens of basketball games, cleaned up after every time Hank fell asleep in front of the television. Nights he came uninvited looking for his lieutenant, nights Hank just expected him to follow him home because they’ve been around each other for so long that it felt normal to always be together. Connor has the entire house memorized, from each creaking floorboard to the peeling paint in the ceiling, knows which part of the sofa is Hank’s favorite, knows which part of the carpet Sumo feels most comfortable in.

This could be his second home—or his _only_ home, because the charging station back in the precinct doesn’t really count as one.

Just as the game ends and the succeeding nightly hospital drama starts, he feels the familiar comforting weight of Hank settle into the space beside him. There’s lots of room on the sofa, but to Connor’s secret delight, Hank sinks right next to him, shower-damp skin against dry synthetic epidermis, checkered cotton boxers against Cyberlife-issued pantaloons, arm slung over Connor’s shoulder like it was always meant to occupy that space and warm his neck.

Connor swallows. He’s been in this house too many times, sat on this couch many times, but tonight, everything feels new. Heck, even _he_ feels new.

Because it’s the first night he spends here as Hank’s lover.

He has just finished his daily periodic scans and detects the percentage of software instability rising. He chances a glance at Hank. He’s looking idly at the opening credits flashing on the screen. Isn’t he feeling nervous about this? Nervous about having Connor around, most likely to spend the night?

Connor reckons Hank’s relaxed indifference might be owed to the accumulation of his life’s experiences—he was married at one point in his life after all, and considering his old Facebook and phonebook records (Connor did his research) Connor reached the conclusion that for someone who had once been so in demand like Hank, dating might not be a very big deal. Connor wonders if he should make it into a big deal. In fact, he recognizes a tiny ugly part of him feeling bad that Hank isn’t at least freaking out about this.

“You still in those clothes?” Hank says without breaking eye contact with the TV. The opening credits is coming to a close; an aerial shot of Detroit City pans across the screen.

Connor looks down at himself. He’s still wearing his work clothes, the full necktie and black shoes ensemble. His hands are properly placed on his lap; directly adjacent are Hank’s full thighs, and a little higher, well, Hank’s full package wrapped in flimsy cotton.

Connor looks back up at Hank’s face. “Would you rather I wasn’t in any, Hank?”

“Wha—“ Hank startles, his body jumping so visibly that the cushions bounce off the sofa. His tiny yelp alerts Sumo for a second before the big old dog realizes it’s nothing and goes back to sleep. Hank’s hand comes up to cradle his forehead, palm obscuring the upper half of his face. “Connor, seriously, what the fuck—“

And Connor sees it. That loud shade of crimson spreading all the way to Hank’s ears and to the base of his neck, teeth biting down on his quivering lower lip.

Just like after their first kiss.

Something awakens deep inside Connor—it feels alive, thrashing around in his insides with a deafening roar, propelled by a kind of hunger that feels entirely new to him.

“I meant to say—“ Hank sputters, his words coming back to him now. He looks a bit winded despite just coming out of the shower. “—that I have some clothes. They’re kinda big on you, for sure, but I mean... Gahh, whatever, you can just sleep in that, who gives a fuck.”

“Or I can sleep in nothing,” Connor says. Is he having a bit of fun with this? Yes, he thinks, he should. “I hope you don’t mind, Lieutenant—“ he starts, but lets the words hang as he stands up and undresses in swift, smooth motions—in under two seconds, his shoes, blazer and pants are on the floor. He loosens his tie and it falls in the discarded heap, to be forgotten and to be remembered only the morning after.

A frozen, furiously blushing Hank remains still on the sofa, watching him as he unbuttons his shirt.

Without preamble, Connor sits down on Hank’s lap, eliciting another startled yelp.

“You are incredibly excitable, Hank,” he teases with a tiny chuckle. He wounds his arms around Hank’s shoulders and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Yeah, well, forgive me will you,” comes the rather subdued reply. Connor notes that Hank’s voice went down an octave, and sounded a bit more gruff than usual. “I haven’t been with anyone like this for such a long time.”

“Touch me here,” Connor says as he guides Hank’s hands behind the thin fabric of his white shirt, lets him explore the synthetic skin coating his chest, his taut stomach, down to the waistband of his navy blue briefs.

“You’re getting warm,” Hank half-whispers, voice thick, eyes half-lidded. His big hands go where they want without Connor’s guidance now, palm flat against Connor’s belly, then sliding back up to graze his nipples, kneading on his chest and shoulders, and then back down again, in slow deliberate circles all over Connor’s body.

Connor bites back a smile as he takes off his shirt completely, letting it fall to the floor.

“Lie back down,” he says, and Hank doesn’t have to be told twice. He occupies the rest of the sofa, his head nestled on a couple of cushions, grey hair falling back against the arm of the couch.

Connor begins to move—in a split second he has already ran through and inculcated the techniques and ways of the adults immortalized in videos scattered across the internet—and he knows what he wants and how to get it, and right now he has this intense pressing desire for Hank to feel good, to hear him whimper and beg for release.

But he also wants to drag this out for as long as he can.

Legs spread and locking Hank in place, Connor begins to slowly rub his ass against Hank’s pelvis. He holds onto the sofa for balance as he grinds forward and backward, making sure Hank feels the perfect curvature of his ass with every dry thrust. Squeezed between them is something phallic, growing ever less flaccid and getting much more solid, gaining more volume and heat with Connor’s every movement.

The fingers pressing desperately into his thighs let him know that he’s doing his job right—the room feels a little hotter than usual, and a bit quieter, because every sound, every gasp, every whispered cuss, every groan that Hank makes is amplified to perfect clarity in Connor’s audio receptors, and in turn empowers him to grind harder, move faster. Hank’s hand snake upwards and settle around his hips, holding him in place.

Under him, he feels Hank’s erection growing, filling the space between his two buttocks as he rocks back and forth, heat rising through the fabric of their underwear. Something sticky is dampening the top of Hank’s boxers, milked a little more with every loving squeeze. He hears Hank’s breath hitch in his throat, knows that he is close, feels his dick is pulsing with pent up need. They’re both bouncing off the sofa now, bodies caught in a feverish dance, Hank meeting his rhythm with upward thrusts as Connor presses down on him, hips moving in circles and driving Hank crazier with each passing second.

He feels so big right now under Connor, and Connor imagines how it must feel like to have something so warm and thick pushed up inside him, to be pulled out agonizingly slow until only the leaking head remained inside of him, lubricating his insides for the next quick thrust, and when it comes, how wonderful it must be to scream Hank’s name and fell his entire body pressing him against the bed as he opened up wider for him, to accept him and embrace him, Hank pounding into him with so much ferocity while cum spilled out of his hole in rivulets, pooling down the crevice of his ass and staining the sheets—

“Oh, fuck—“ Hank gasps loudly, fingers digging into Connor’s hips, as his body propels forward, twitching uncontrollably. Connor gives one last passionate grinding thrust, milking him and pulling the dirtied boxers down a little—the tip of Hank’s pulsing erection pops out from the waistband, shamelessly erupting its blissful release.

Connor watches him calm down with lavish interest, tongue absentmindedly licking his lips. He feels a large all-consuming flame coming to life inside him—and his own briefs feel curiously smaller, tighter. New desires make themselves known within him, as if a new kind of hunger is taking over all his systems, screaming a single directive—make love with Hank. Before he can voice them out, he’s pulled down by a pair of strong hands. and he crashes into a pair of wet lips and a ticklish bed of grey beard. Between their pressed bodies, his stomach feels sticky with Hank’s seed, and he can’t help but want to rub against him some more.

He’s not sure how he’s coming into this conclusion, but Hank’s tongue tastes like ecstasy. When they part, Hank is a breathless, blushing mess. His voice is even lower than it was ten minutes ago.

“Let’s continue on the bed.”

Connor responds with a mischievous smile and another enthusiastic wet kiss. He's more than excited to keep this fire going.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> kudos/comments are love <3  
> xoxo


End file.
